


Cotton Candy Snow Kisses

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has never seen snow because the circus always moves on before the weather turns. He finally sees it the day he meets Barbara Gordon for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Snow Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[DCU, AU, Nightwing/Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), first snow, first kiss](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/213148.html?thread=45220252#t45220252)_
> 
> I decided to try this one again since my last AU idea was fail. So I came up with a different one, and I will laugh if it is also not a true AU.

* * *

The circus didn't perform in the snow.

People didn't like to pay to sit under a thin tent in freezing weather.

Dick was fourteen before he saw his first snow. They were always moving during the winter, never staying in one place, needing a warmer climate—or another place to lay low from the police. He tried not to think about what they stole from their audience. He liked entertaining better. Nothing was better than making people smile. Not that people in Gotham smiled. 

Well, other than that girl over there.

* * *

She was out of Dick's league and he knew it, but he couldn't resist a redhead with a pretty smile, so he used his knowledge of the circus to get close to her without her noticing him. When she reached for a cotton candy, he got there first.

“You don't want that.” 

“Are you trying to save me from rotting my teeth?”

“Well, it would be a shame to ruin your smile 'cause it's like a weapon or something, but I was actually going to tell you that the blue is better.”

“Is it now?” She asked, her voice taking on a tone that couldn't be meant for him because no one flirted with the kid in the clown suit. “Why is that? Because it will turn my lips blue?”

“Tongue is better,” he said, demonstrating this by sticking out his own. “See?”

She laughed. “Alright, you got me. You're kind of cute, but I have tickets for the trapeze show, so I'd better get going.”

“You don't mean it. You're not really going to watch them, are you?”

“They hold records,” she said. “The only humans alive that can do quadruple somersaults.”

“Doesn't give them the right to be jerks all the time,” Dick muttered. He hated acrobats. He picked up a bag of the blue and started eating.

“You don't fool me. You're one of them, aren't you?” 

He snorted. “Yeah, right. Who'd want to commit suicide like that every night? Nope, I got me the best gig in the circus. I'm a clown.”

“Yes, you are.” 

“That's not actually a joke,” he told her. “One, I hate heights. Two, I like making people laugh. Three, I get to wear the coolest things. Check this out.”

She laughed when he put on his big red nose. "Alright, Clown Boy, you might be more than a _little_ cute. And you're definitely funny.”

He smiled back, and then something fell on his head and looked up, expecting the acrobat brat to be there. Only no one was.

“Relax. It's only snow.” 

He frowned, trying to catch some in his hand. “I've never seen snow before.”

“You're kidding.”

“No, we always move on before the weather gets bad. The tent's kind of flimsy, you know.” He managed to catch a flake in his hand and smiled. “This is neat. Best day of my life.”

“Because of snow?”

“Because of you.” He must've gone red as his nose. He hadn't meant to say that. It was so _lame._

She sighed, shaking her head. “Well, Laughing Wonder, now you've gone and done it.” 

He frowned, about to ask her what he'd done, but before he did, she leaned over, snatched his nose, and kissed him. Not on the cheek like all the ladies of the carnival did, but right on the mouth. She tasted a bit like cotton candy, but so much better, and he knew he'd never get a flavor like her again.

“This sucks.”

“Excuse me?”

He flinched. “Oh, not the kiss. That was great. No one ever kissed me before, and I really liked it. It's just now they'll rush the con because of the weather and we'll have to go.”

“What con?”

“Uh...”

“Dad!” She called, and a man came rushing toward her. Dick could see from here that he had a badge. Damn. He'd just kissed a policeman's daughter. So much for the best day of his life.


End file.
